Begegnung im Wald
by serenitatis1
Summary: es ist eine pwp-Fanfic, und es ist meine erste Lemon-Fanfic, also nicht zu hart mit den Kommis sein,ja?lieb guck


Titel: Begegnung im Wald Teil: 1/1 Autor: serenitatis Fanddom: Weiß Kreuz Disclaimer: die Charaktere von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir nicht und ich mahce keinen Profit mit  
dieser Fanfic. Pairing: Aya x Schuldig Kommentar: Also, meine erste Lemon-Story. ich hoffe, die is was geworden. Ich habe diese  
Fanfic als Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine liebe momo geschrieben, weil sie mich  
darum gebeten hat, eigentlich kann ich so was nich schreiben.*snif* Also, seid mit  
den Reviews bitte nich ganz so hart,ja? Aber ich möchte auch konstruktive Kritik  
haben. Also, schreibt mir!  
  
Begegnung im Wald  
  
Aya lief gemächlich über den weichen, moosigen Boden. Ein leichtes, laues Lüftchen wehte durch sein kurzes, rotes Haar. Für Ende Mai war diese Nacht schon recht warm, fand er. Er war in einem dichten Wald nördlich der Stadt unterwegs, auf der Suche nach IHM. Jetzt erreichte er eine kleine Lichtung, die durch die eng beieinander stehenden Bäume von keiner Straße oder von keinem Haus aus zu sehen war. Aya stand mitten auf der Lichtung, als sich aus den Schatten der Bäume plötzlich ein anderer junger Mann löste und langsam auf ihn zukam. ER. Aya hatte gespürt, dass ER in der N"he war, doch ER war ein Meister darin, sich vor dem Weiß-Mitglied zu verstecken und genau im richtigen Moment cool und lässig aufzutauchen. "Du bist hier", sagte ER in seinem gewohnt spöttischen Ton. Nur, wer IHN näher kannte, hörte die versteckten Gefühle heraus. "Natürlich", war das einzige, was Aya sagte. Er zeigte sich, ebenfalls wie gewohnt, kühl und abweisend, aber auch bei ihm war es anders als sonst. ER kam noch n"her, stand jetzt vielleicht einen halben Meter von Aya entfernt. "Und, was willst du jetzt tun? Ich bin dir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Du könntest mich ganz einfach töten, so wie es schon immer dein Wunsch war." ER sprach jetzt leiser, aber den Spott hörte man immer noch heraus. "Du weißt ganz genau, das es nicht mehr mein Wunsch IST. Du weißt, was ich will, Schuldig", antwortete Aya kühl. Schuldigs Stimme wurde zärtlich, als er sagte: "Ja, ich weiß es." Er trat ganz nah an Aya heran, umfasste dessen Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn. Spielerisch trugen ihre Zungen einen kleinen Kampf aus, bei dem schließlich Schuldig als Sieger hervorging, und Ayas Mundhöhle erkundete. Schuldig ließ seine Hände langsam zum Bund von Ayas Hose gleiten, zog das T- Shirt heraus und fuhr darunter. Aya konnte nichts weiter tun, als seine Arme um Schuldigs Taille zu legen und sich an ihm festzuklammern. Oh Gott, er hatte ihn schrecklich vermisst. Er hatte die Küsse vermisst; hatte sich danach gesehnt, wieder so berührt zu werden. Beide waren außer Atem von dem wilden Kuss, als Schuldig ihn unterbrach, um erst Aya und dann sich selbst das Shirt auszuziehen. Sie ließen sich auf den vom Moos bedeckten Boden sinken und Schuldig legte sich genau so auf Aya, dass seine Erektion Ayas durch den Stoff berührte. Aya sog scharf die Luft ein, und zog Schuldigs Kopf zu sich herunter. Es folgte ein weiterer wilder, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Schuldig strich sanft durch Ayas Haar, während Aya seine Hände ebenso zärtlich über Schuldigs Rücken gleiten ließ. Dann suchten sie sich ihren Weg in Schuldigs Hose, wo er erst leicht über den Po des Schwarz-Mitgliedes strich und ihn dann fest an sich drückte. Schuldig beendete den Kuss, weil er ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er verteilte kleine Küsse auf Ayas Hals und sog an manchen Stellen kurz etwas stärker, so dass kleine violette Flecke entstanden, während die beiden jungen Männer langsam begannen, sich rhythmisch aneinander zu reiben. Aya fing nun ebenfalls an, leicht zu keuchen und schon allein das hätte ausgereicht, um Schuldig kommen zu lassen. Schließlich hielten sie dem Druck beide nicht mehr stand und kamen, während sie sich gegenseitig festhielten, um sich Halt zu geben. Sie lagen eine Weile erschöpft da, ohne sich zu bewegen. Schuldig hatte seinen Kopf in Ayas Halsbeuge vergraben und verpasste ihm jetzt einen Knutschfleck, über den sich der andere hinterher sicherlich wieder aufregen würde. Wenn das die anderen sahen... Aber im Moment schien er es zu genießen, denn Schuldig bemerkte, dass sich in Ayas Leistengegend schon wieder etwas zu regen begann. "Na, na, Ran-chan. Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, was?", fragte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Aya schenkte ihm daraufhin ein Lächeln, für das er alles getan hätte, um es zu bekommen. "Du weißt doch, dass ich total scharf auf dich bin, Schuschu", entgegnete er mit verführerischem Blick. Schuldig setzte sich auf und begann mit langsamen Bewegungen, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und auszuziehen. Er liebte Ayas Blick, während er Schuldig beobachtete. Es war dieser Schlafzimmerblick, der an Aya einfach nur sexy aussah. Als Schuldig schließlich nackt war, begann er die Prozedur bei Ayas Hose von vorn. Er öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss, wobei er unweigerlich an Ayas Erektion lang fuhr. Als er bemerkte, was das bei Aya auslöste, hielt er kurz inne und fuhr dann quälend langsam fort. Aya keuchte laut und räkelte sich unter Schuldig. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht zur Eile antreiben. Gemächlich zog er erst Ayas Hose und dann dessen Shorts aus, wobei er fasziniert und ohne Scham dessen Penis betrachtete. "Du bist schön", sagte er leise und zeigte Aya, welche Stelle genau er am Körper des Anderen meinte, indem er sich hinunter beugte und die Spitze von Ayas Glied sanft mit seiner Zunge massierte. Aya stöhnte und begann in Schuldigs Mund zu stoßen, doch dieser zog sich zurück um Aya zu zeigen, dass er anderes mit ihm vorhatte, als einfach nur schnell ihrer beider Lust zu befriedigen. Heute, hier in der freien Natur, so wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte, würde er seinen kleinen Rotschopf so richtig verwöhnen. Aya verstand die Botschaft, sah Schuldig kurz gequält an und blieb dann aber still liegen, bereit, Schuldig alles zu geben, was er verlangte. Schuldig fuhr fort, mit Ayas Glied zu spielen. Er schob die Vorhaut zurück und saugte einmal kurz, was Aya einen leisen, zugleich erregten und schmerzerfüllten Schrei entlockte. Er ließ Ayas Penis frei und fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge von der Spitze hinauf bis zum Schaft und hinterließ eine nasse Spur, die Aya, da der Wind sie wieder trocknete, eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte. Anschließend nahm Schuldig Ayas Erektion erneut in den Mund und arbeitete sich so weit vor, dass er ihn schließlich vollständig im Mund hatte. Er fuhr in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus auf und ab, saugte dazwischenrein kurz und leckte die wenigen Tropfen von Ayas Saft begierig von der Spitze. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Aya es nicht mehr aushielt und mit einem lauten, genüsslichen Stöhnen in Schuldigs Mund kam. Schuldig schluckte die Flüssigkeit, küsste Aya anschließend lange und ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken. Er tastete vorsichtig an Ayas Po nach dessen Öffnung, fuhr sanft mit einem Finger daran lang und drang schließlich mit ihm ein. Er wartete eine Weile, bis Aya sich an das ungewohnte Objekt in seinem Innern gewöhnt hatte und begann dann vorsichtig, seinen Finger in Aya zu bewegen. Als er an Ayas Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, dass dieser keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, nahm er einen weiteren Finger hinzu und nach kurzer Zeit einen dritten. Schuldig wusste, dass Aya Schmerzen hatte, aber er nickte nach einer Weile trotzdem und zeigte Schuldig, dass er es dennoch wollte. Also küsste er seinen Geliebten tief, während er seine Finger durch seinen Penis ersetzte und noch langsamer und vorsichtiger in Aya eindrang als vorhin mit seinen Fingern. Er blieb eine Weile still liegen und fing dann an, sich zu bewegen. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte sich Aya daran und der Schmerz ließ nach. Aya strich mit seinen Händen leicht über Schuldigs Rücken. Schuldig beschleunigte langsam das Tempo und beide stöhnten jetzt schneller und abgehackter. Als Schuldig kurz davor war, zu kommen, hielt er inne und sah Aya tief in die Augen. Er wollte das hier so lange wie möglich hinziehen, wobei er wusste, dass es für sie beide quälende Folter war. Aber es war eine süße Qual. Nachdem die Erregung etwas abgeklungen war, stieß er erneut tief in Aya. Dreimal wiederholte er die Prozedur, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und sich mit einem heißeren Schrei tief in Aya ergoss. Erschöpft blieb er still auf seinem Geliebten liegen. Diesmal hatte Aya aber nicht vor, Schuldig eine Ruhepause zu gönnen. Er nutzte den Moment aus, da Schuldig gerade keine Gegenwehr aufbringen konnte, und schob ihn von sich herunter, pinnte ihn auf dem Boden fest und setzte sich auf ihn. "Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich mich so quälen lasse, ohne mich zu revangieren, oder?", fragte er mit verführerischer Stimme. Er drehte den Spieß um und suchte nun seinerseits mit einem Finger nach Schuldigs Öffnung. Er weitete ihn und drang dann, allerdings nicht ganz so sanft wie Schuldig, in ihn ein. Aya wusste, dass Schuldig es auch gern mal ein bisschen härter mochte. Schon bei der ersten Berührung von Ayas Schwanz mit seinem Anus wurde Schuldig wieder hart. Während Aya immer schneller und schmerzhafter zustieß, ließ Schuldig seine Hand im gleichen, schneller werdenden Rhythmus über seinen Penis gleiten. Einmal schaffte Aya es auch, kurz vor dem Höhepunkt innezuhalten. Er küsste Schuldig ausgiebig und sah ihn ein wenig fragen an. Er war sich gar nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es heute überhaupt hart tun sollte, oder ob Schuldig genauso verwöhnt werden sollte. Er hatte es einfach getan. Doch Schuldig lächelte nur leicht und flüsterte: "Tu mir weh, Süßer." Es folgte ein weiterer Kuss und dann begann Aya sich wieder in Schuldig zu bewegen. Schließlich kamen sie kurze Zeit später gleichzeitig, Aya in Schuldig und Schuldigs Sperma verteilte sich überall auf seiner Hand und auf seinem Bauch. Aya leckte den Saft bis zum letzten Rest auf und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf seinen Geliebten sinken. "Wir sollten das öfter tun", meinte er atemlos. "Wir tun es jede Nacht, Ran-chan", erwiderte Schuldig etwas belustigt darüber, dass Aya nie genug bekommen konnte. "Du hast recht", stellte Aya mit schläfrig werdender Stimme fest. Er kuschelte sich enger an Schuldig und murmelte noch: "Nacht, Schuschu." Dann war er eingeschlafen. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Ende  
  
Und, wie fandet ihr's? Ich hoffe es war nich zu übertrieben.Also, ich warte auf ganz viele Reviews.  
  
Ciaoi,*alle knuddel*,seri 


End file.
